nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
Democratic Socialist Assembly
The Democratic Socialist Assembly is a region in NationStates. It is based upon socialist, social-democratic, communist and liberal principals. It supports a socialist, mixed economy that includes nationalized businesses under workers' control, workers' co-operatives, and sole proprietorships. The region specifically disallows certain WA categories and keeps a standard of civil rights and political freedoms, set out in the Charter (Art. I, Sec. I) Founding The DSA was created, on 8 April 2011, by Opalaland with the assistance of Bazlantis after private discussions with various influential nations of the Democratic Socialist Alliance, following The Great Split. These nations quickly moved into the new region, and two days after its creation it had more members than the original DSA. Bazlantis was elected WA Delegate on the day it was created. World Factbook Entry Description The Democratic Socialist Assembly is for those who support a free, democratic, and classless society, as well as a socialist, mixed economy that includes nationalized businesses under workers' control. All nations in prohibited categories are banned, as well as nations with a Civil Rights or Political Freedoms level rated less than 'Good'. For a complete list of prohibited WA nation categories see the Charter (Art. I, Sec. I) Official positions Present Founder * The Republic of Opalaland President of the Congress/World Assembly Delegate World Assembly Delegate prior to 10 May 2012 * The Commonwealth of The Saint James Islands Secretary-General * The Progressive Democracy of The Scientific States Minister of Foreign Affairs Ambassadors prior to 10 May 2012 * The Democratic States of Terlibe Minister of Immigration/Regional Promotion (vacant) Minister of Domestic Affairs * The Republic of Lemur Isles Minister of Justice the Tribunal prior to 10 May 2012 * The Commonwealth of Gervase Minister of Role Play Minister of Cartography prior to 25 September 2013 * The Owl People's Republic of Corujea Past WA Delegate * The Socialist Federation of Bazlantis (7 days) * The Dominion of Grosser Zurich (1 day) * The Socialist Federation of Bazlantis (5 days) * The Dominion of Grosser Zurich (1 day) * The Socialist Federation of Bazlantis (3 days) * The Socialist People's Republic of Herrebrugh (1 day) * The Socialist Federation of Bazlantis (2 days) * The Community of Proletarian Michigan (12 hours) * The Dominion of Grosser Zurich (1 day) * The Socialist Federation of Bazlantis (73 days) *elected Charter-preferred candidate * The Dominion of Grosser Zurich (29 days) *elected Charter-preferred candidate * The Federation of New Bazlantis (2 days) * The Dominion of Grosser Zurich (12 hours) * The Federation of New Bazlantis (3 days) * The United Federation of The Grand Ocean (92 days) *elected Charter-preferred candidate * The United Socialist States of Suceavija (3 days) * The Althing of Ratateague (110 days) *elected Charter-preferred candidate * The Socialist Federation of New Bazlantis (160 days) *elected President of the Congress * The United Socialist States of Suceavija (228 days) *elected President of the Congress * The Constitutional Monarchy of Haltari (220 days) *elected President of the Congress * The Commonwealth of The Saint James Islands (current) *elected President of the Congress Secretary General * The Eco-Socialist Commonwealth of Classlessia (Founding – 31 May 2011) * The Green Communes of Laevendell (31 May 2011 - 29 October 2011) * Der Nordland (29 October 2011 - 19 January 2012) * Nordavia (19 January 2012 - 3 June 2012) * The Green Communes of Laevendell (10 May 2012 - 18 August 2012, the First Cabinet) * The Praetorian Republic of Arcomo (18 August 2012 - 1 November 2012, the Second Cabinet) * The Praetorian Republic of Arcomo (1 November 2012 - resigned 12 December 2012, Third Cabinet) * The Federation of Der Nordland (December 2012 - 4 April 2013, Third and Fourth Cabinets) * The Democratic States of Terlibe (4 April 2013 - 14 June 2013, Fifth Cabinet) * The Most Serene Nation of Gullud(14 June 2013 - 26 August 2013, Sixth Cabinet) * The Progressive Democracy of The Scientific States(27 August 2013 - present, Seventh and Eight Cabinets) Ambassadors not in use in the revised Charter as of 10 May 2012 * Lennonians * Nydaria * Grosser Zurich * Mercia-Northumbria * The Belkanlands * Libalosoism * Der Nordland * Ratateague * Herrebrugh * Arcomo Tribunals not in use in the revised Charter as of 10 May 2012 The First Tribunal * Opalaland * Herrebrugh * Juventine The Second Tribunal * Juventine * New Bazlantis * Opalaland Cabinets The First Cabinet (10 May 2012 - 18 August 2012) * President and WAD: New Bazlantis * Secretary-General: Laevendell * Minister of Domestic Affairs: Taradesha * Minister of Foreign Affairs: Suceavija * Minister of Immigration & Interregional Promotion: Ratateague * Minister of Justice: Fyrossarian The Second Cabinet (18 August 2012 - 31 October 2012) * President and WAD: Suceavija * Secretary-General: Arcomo * Minister of Domestic Affairs: (none) * Minister of Foreign Affairs: Herrebrugh * Minister of Immigration & Interregional Promotion: Aeoliland * Minister of Justice: Fyrossarian * Minister of Cartography: New Andureo (interim), Jotunland (interim) The Third Cabinet (31 October 2012 - 14 January 2013) * President and WAD: Suceavija * Secretary-General: Arcomo * Minister of Domestic Affairs: The Northeast * Minister of Foreign Affairs: Fyrossarian * Minister of Immigration & Interregional Promotion: Haltari * Minister of Justice: Jotunland * Minister of Cartography: Ritchardville The Fourth Cabinet (14 January 2013 - 4 April 2013) * President and WAD: Suceavija * Secretary-General: Der Nordland * Minister of Domestic Affairs: The Northeast * Minister of Foreign Affairs: Herrebrugh * Minister of Immigration & Interregional Promotion: Haltari * Minister of Justice: Jotunland * Minister of Cartography: Terlibe The Fifth Cabinet (4 April 2013 - 14 June 2013) * President and WAD: Haltari * Secretary-General: Terlibe * Minister of Domestic Affairs: Grobladonia * Minister of Foreign Affairs: Herrebrugh * Minister of Immigration & Interregional Promotion: Gervase * Minister of Justice: Ratateague * Minister of Cartography: New Andureo The Sixth Cabinet (14 June 2013 - 28 August 2013) * President and WAD: Haltari * Secretary-General: Gullud * Minister of Foreign Affairs: Terlibe * Minister of Immigration/DSA Promotion: Gervase * Minister of Domestic Affairs: The Scientific States * Minister of Justice/ Head of Supreme Court: Ratateague * Minister of Cartography: The Saint James Islands The Seventh Cabinet (28 June 2013 - 11 November 2013) * President and WAD: Haltari * Secretary-General: The Scientific States * Minister of Foreign Affairs: Terlibe * Minister of Immigration/DSA Promotion: The Saint James Islands * Minister of Domestic Affairs: Grobladonia (resigned), The Scientific States (interim), Suceavija * Minister of Justice/Head of Supreme Court: Gervase * Minister of Cartography/Minister of Role Play: The Saint James Islands (interim), Arahu The Eighth Cabinet (11 November 2013 - Present) * President and WAD: The Saint James Islands * Secretary-General: The Scientific States * Minister of Foreign Affairs: Terlibe * Minister of Immigration/DSA Promotion: The Peoples Socialism (forfeited Charter nation status), The Saint James Islands (interim) * Minister of Domestic Affairs: Arahu (resigned), Suceavija (interim), Lemur Isles * Minister of Justice: Gervase * Minister of Role Play: Corujea Government structure The Government of the Democratic Socialist Assembly consists of the following bodies: The Congress The Congress consists of all Charter members of the region and this is the body with the ultimate decision power in the DSA government. The Cabinet (formerly the Council) President of the Congress/World Assembly Delegate The President of the Congress acts as the Head of Government for the Assembly and also the Head of the Cabinet. Secretary-General The Secretary-General handles all the administrative tasks not handled by the other officials. Minister of Foreign Affairs The Minster of Foreign Affairs has the responsibility of coordinating the diplomatic activities of the Democratic Socialist Assembly around the world, as well as the actions of the Diplomatic Corps. Minister of Immigration/Regional Promotion The Minister of Immigration and Regional Promotion conducts global recruitment campaigns to promote the Assembly. The Minister also welcomes new nations to the region, helping them to become familiar with domestic politics and regional operations. Minister of Domestic Affairs The Minister of Domestic Affairs monitors regional matters, as well as being the Editor-in-Chief of and a contributor to "Solidarity", the regional newspaper. Minister of Justice The Minister of Justice handles the interpretations of the Charter in cases of a dispute and also manages cases where nations are in violation of the Charter. Minister of Role Play (formerly the Minister of Cartography) The Minister of of Role Play is tasked with encouraging and monitoring role plays and organizing and updating the regional map. The Charter The Charter of the Democratic Socialist Assembly was ratified on 11 May 2011 and is the guiding document for the region. The Charter can be found here. Elections Members of Cabinet serve 75 day terms, except for the Minister of Justice, who serves a 150 day term. Elections happen shortly before the end of a Cabinet's or Minister's term (it is standard practice to have all terms run parallel, having terms as a Cabinet instead of individual ministers), timing the election outcome with the end of the term and consequentially the start of the next - reducing the chances of transitional struggles or the need for interim ministers. Interregional relations The region takes interregional relations very seriously, giving proper consideration to embassy proposals by allowing the Congress to voice their opinion after the Ministry of Foreign Affairs has submitted a recommendation. Terms apply for the acceptance of embassies which are established by the Ministry of Foreign Affairs. Once an embassy request has been approved, an ambassadorial nation is sent to the region in question, with an active ambassador. The ambassadorial nation will perform appropriate tasks on that interregional stage, among which are: informing both regions of relevant matters, regular updates from the embassy region to the Ministry of Foreign Affairs and being the primary spokesperson for inquiries on the DSA. History The Great Split The Great Split, a defection of members from the Democratic Socialist Alliance stemming from a dispute over Regional Embassies, occurred in early April 2011. The new regional embassy feature had just entered NationStates. The WA Delegates and the founder of the DSAlliance, Cynthia McKinney, already after many months of power struggles, were fighting over controls of the embassy feature. Eventually after each nation were cancelling each other's embassy constructions, CMK removed the executive powers of the WA Delegate. This provoked anger and resentment amongst the other nations in the region, who claimed that CMK became a dictator and in breach of the Charter. CMK claimed that she was not against executive WA Delegates per se, but that by cancelling constructions, Bazlantis was in breach of the charter. This debate finally ended on the 8th of April 2011 when Opalaland along with Bazlantis founded the Democratic Socialist Assembly. The Christmas Coup and the Second Exodus From the Democratic Socialist Alliance In the months after the Great Split, Cynthia McKinney Ceased to Exist. This left the Democratic Socialist Alliance vulnerable, but at the same time free, and the nations there began creating a post-CMK future. They revised the Charter to include more checks and balances, reestablished relations with the DSAssembly and began work on a tri-regional organization along with the SLU and the DSAssembly. This renaissance of the DSAlliance lasted for about a year, until some time around late December 2012. It was at this time, soon after a disputed election, that CMK reemerged. Dissatisfied with the changes that had been made in her absence a series of arguments erupted on the DSAlliance's RMB, with CMK residing in The Internationale but relocating from time to time back to the DSAlliance in order argue her points and occasionally eject those nations that disagreed with her, under the pretext of disrespecting the Founder. CMK claimed that because they were no longer bound to the Charter, they were free to use their powers as they wished, despite Charter provisions to the contrary. These arguments came to a head sometime around New Year's Eve 2012, when CMK banned and ejected the entire elected government of the DSAlliance (including the democratically elected WAD, Conpatraia) under the pretext of protecting the region from invasion. The only nation within the government to not be banjected was Gullud, simply because they were not listed as an Ambassador on the WFE at the time. The Delegacy was stripped of executive powers and passed to Nava Siam. CMK then proceeded to disband and establish embassies according to her own wishes and several ambassadorial nations that had protested the coup (including the one from the SLU) were also banjected. These actions led to the drafting of a Security Council Condemnation by members of the DSAssembly that was hotly debated (unsuccessfully) in the SC forum. Within the DSAlliance itself, all nations that spoke out in favor of the Condemnation were threatened with banjection, and the region's population continued to decline rapidly. The aftermath of this event was tragic. The DSAlliance's population was decimated and the region has yet to recover from these events. Many of the nations that had been expelled either relocated to other regions (such as the DSAssembly) or simply faded away Entry created on the 14th of June, 2013after some time. Timeline of Events 8 April 2011: The Democratic Socialist Assembly is founded by Opalaland and Bazlantis. 30 April 2012: The World Census Report ranked the DSA 10,422nd out of 10,422 regions for Arms Manufacturing, making it the smallest arms producing region in NationStates. ~25 December 2012 - 2 January 2013: Cynthia McKinney reemerges into the Democratic Socialist Alliance and seizes power, triggering a second exodus from that region. 11 June 2013: The Democratic Socialist Assembly reached a historic population high of 285 nation, more than either the Social Liberal Union or The Internationale, briefly becoming the largest Socialist region in NationStates. Links *Democratic Socialist Assembly on NationStates *DSA Forum *Capitol City State of the Region (informative Factbook) *Interregional Newspaper - Solidarity Category:Regions